The rise in the popularity of interconnected, processor-based networks, such as the Internet, has increased the practice of on-line shopping. The increase of on-line shopping has made it possible for consumers to purchase goods and services with ease. Often, consumers are able to purchase items from the convenience of their own home at any hour of the day.
However, in order to complete an on-line transaction, users are typically required to submit personal, confidential, or otherwise private information over the network to the on-line merchant. Once submitted, the information may be intercepted or otherwise accessed by unintended or unauthorized persons. Obviously, this is an undesirable result. Thus, it is desirable to carry out on-line transactions without needlessly endangering private information.
For example, buyers are typically required to submit a credit card number to the on-line merchant in order to pay for the desired goods or services. However, submitting a credit card number over the network opens the possibility that the credit card number will fall into the wrong hands and unauthorized charges may result.
Buyers are also asked to provide their legal names (usually as it appears on the credit card account). For numerous reasons, buyers may not want to provide their real name over the network. For example, for safety reasons, women living alone may not want to provide their real names. Similarly, buyers may not want to provide their home address when purchasing items on-line.
These and other drawbacks exist.